


La fiesta sorpresa

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Harry, sabe que le darán una fiesta sorpresa, pero nunca esperó que fuese exactamente así.</p><p>Escrito por San Valentín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fiesta sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

**La fiesta sorpresa**

Era la noche de su 31 cumpleaños. Sabía que sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Ellos se habían esforzado porque fuese sorpresa, pero como uno de los mejores aurores que era lo había descubierto sin demasiado esfuerzo. 

Aquella misión le había llevado más tiempo del necesario y llegaba cuatro horas más tarde de lo acostumbrado a casa. Mientras se metía en la Red Flu pensó si todavía estarían esperándole. Salió dando traspiés de su chimenea, como de costumbre, y no encontró a nadie en el oscuro salón.

–¿Hola? ¿Draco? –llamó a su novio sin recibir respuesta.

Revisó la cocina en la que encontró media tarta de cumpleaños, aparentemente habían festejado sin él. Metió un dedo probando el chocolate, se relamió y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó tirando la rota y sucia ropa al suelo, y se metió en la ducha, realmente la necesitaba. Disfrutó de las gotas de agua caliente cayendo sobre él y resbalando por su cuerpo. Enjabonó su piel dándose suaves masajes que relajaban sus músculos. Se recreó largos minutos aclarándose bajo el agua antes de salir y secarse. Se ató la toalla a la cintura y entró en su dormitorio con sumo sigilo, sin embargo, no encontró a su novio en la cama.

Se secó una última vez el pelo con la toalla antes de tirarla al suelo para que un hechizo la redirigiese al lavadero y se metió en la cama.

En el momento en que posó la cabeza en la almohada estaba a segundos de dormirse, pero despertó por completo cuando unas cuerdas salidas de la nada le ataron a la cama.

Draco Malfoy salió de su escondite bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, encendió la luz y sonrió perversamente observando su presa.

Harry hubiese deseado decir algo, pero ante la desnudez y excitación de su novio no pudo más que quedar con la boca abierta, esa sí que iba a ser una buena fiesta sorpresa.

Draco se puso sobre él, acarició con su lengua los labios abiertos, la introdujo un poco rozando la punta de la lengua del otro y se apartó consiguiendo que escapara un gemido de protesta de la otra boca. Sonrió con arrogancia y juntó sus pechos por completo quedando su boca a milímetros del oído del moreno.

–Feliz cumpleaños –susurró para acto seguido lamer lo que su aliento había rozado. Harry se estremeció–. ¿Quieres tu regalo?

Harry asintió.

–No te he oído –dijo mientras que una de sus manos descendía por su costado hasta quedar sobre la dureza que ya ostentaba bajo la barrera que formaba la sábana.

–Sí –musitó intentando frotarse contra esa mano sin lograrlo ya que Draco imposibilitaba su movimiento aprisionando sus piernas con las propias.

Draco mordió su cuello y con la mano libre apretó un pezón. Harry gimió, pero la mano que quería que se moviera no lo hizo.

–Sigo son escuchar tu respuesta –dijo Draco mientras mordía ese punto tras su oreja que le volvía loco.

–¡Ah! Joder, sí quiero mi regalo –medio lloriqueo. Había sido un día agotador, pero lo había soportado pensando en esa fiesta sorpresa que le tenían preparada y en que el sexo esa noche sería por demás increíble, y el muy cabrón de su novio le estaba haciendo rogar ¡en su cumpleaños!

Draco levantó la cabeza sólo para que Harry pudiese ver su sonrisa victoriosa antes de que atacara sus labios y quitara la sábana que les separaba. Él también llevaba horas esperando eso, le había hecho rogar como una pequeña venganza por su demora.

Volvió a lamer y morder su cuello, bajó por su pecho atendiendo minuciosamente cada pezón, lamió desde ahí hasta llegar el ombligo con el que jugó con su lengua, rodeándolo y metiéndola y sacándola, como un preludio de lo que haría en otra parte de su cuerpo, siguió el camino de vello negro que lo conducía a la erguida polla que Harry ya llevaba tiempo reclamándole que atendiese. Había planeado ir más despacio, pero ya habría noche para eso, la espera había acabado con su paciencia.

Lamió la erección desde la base a la punta deteniéndose a jugar con ella. Harry separó más las piernas dándole acceso al tiempo que gemía e intentaba alzar las caderas para obtener lo que realmente deseaba.

Draco accedió a su petición engulléndola de una vez a cambio de que él lamiese sus dedos.

El moreno lamía los dedos sin ritmo ni gracia incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese gemir por el placer que el rubio le estaba dando.

Los dedos fueron retirados poco después para uno a uno ser insertado en otra entrada más baja de su cuerpo, preparándolo para lo que vendría.

Harry iba a correrse, lo sentía en sus testículos, en todo su cuerpo casi comenzaba a arquearse de placer cuando una presión en la base de su polla y la desaparición de la boca sobre él se lo impidió. Soltó un gemido de frustración, abrió los ojos que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado, levantó la cabeza y observó enfadado la soberbia sonrisa ladeada de su pareja. 

–No quiero que celebres solo –bromeó haciendo un mohín.

El cumpleañero le estaba matando con la mirada y le hubiese dicho un par de cosas por cortar tan bruscamente su placer, pero cuando apenas comenzaba a abrir la boca Draco ya había posicionado su polla sobre su ano y entró de un empujó. El aire destinado a su protesta salió en forma de un grito de placer.

–¿Querías decir algo? –rió sobre sus labios.

–Serás... –lo que Draco era se perdió en un beso que hizo desaparecer todo pensamiento que no fuese dedicado a esos labios y la polla que tenía enterrada en el culo.

Gimiendo en el beso movió sus caderas reclamando que se moviera, ahora que sus piernas habían sido liberadas, y esta vez su deseo fue concedido.

Draco salió y entró, fuerte, profundo, lento, bebiendo los gemidos que el otro soltaba y dándole de beber los propios. Sus manos recorrían los costados de piel morena y suave perlada de sudor, mientras las de su novio, que éste había soltado como siempre hacía con su magia sin varita, se enredaban en los finos cabellos rubios y acariciaban su espalda. Él siempre presumía de controlarle, de dominarle, pero la realidad es que era adicto a Harry, que él era quien llevaba todo el control, haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerle así, entregado entre sus brazos. 

Unas embestidas después Harry se corría arrastrándole al orgasmo con él. Y mientras se acariciaban, besaban y abrazaban, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel día no sólo Harry celebraba un año más de vida, sino que además era el día en que él agradecía poder hacerlo con él. Pues fue ese mismo día seis años atrás cuando, creyendo que lo vería morir en su quirófano, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de aquel auror tan problemático que llevaba a medio San Mungo de cabeza.

Con una sonrisa y un “te quiero” susurrado cayeron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, para ambos había sido una buena celebración que seguirían festejando cada día.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Corazoncitos... *rueda los ojos* Es broma XD  
> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
